Phineas and Ferb 2nd-Dimension The Revenge of Doofinshmertz
by young justice 17
Summary: It has been five years in the 2nd Dimension since the Doofinshmertz family escaped the resistance and now Phineas, Ferb and friends are enjoying the peace and harmony. However they are completely oblivious of what their old foes are planning. Can the gang save their home or will despair fall upon them once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

It had been five years since Doofinshmertz and his family escaped the resistance with Peter the Panda and Vanessa's boyfriend. The resistance which was renamed OWCA was still looking for them but have found no traces.

Phineas, Ferb and most of their friends have moved on from the resistance. At the rightful age of fourteen Phineas and Isabella started dating, the same thing happened with Ferb and Gretchen and Baljeet and Ginger. The fire storm girls have now become a troop just like the fire side girls. And considering they were too old to be in a troop the fire storm girls disbanded and let another group of girls take the name but even though they are disbanded the former fire storm girls are still the best of friends. Everyone's personalities have changed as well they were now a bit like their first dimensional selves.

Phineas was a bit more optimistic, outgoing and adventurous but still had that shyness which his girlfriend finds cute. Isabella was still sassy but has become more genuine and gentle especially when she's around Phineas. Ferb well instead of one line per day he says three but everyone has learned what he is talking about even when he doesn't talk. Perry is still looking for Doofinshmertz with OWCA but now tries to spend time with his owners, he is technically living the same life that his counterpart is living except his owners know that he is a very intelligent animal. Baljeet is still to nerdy for his own good. Bufurd is still Bufurd. However Baljeet and Bufurd now have that same nerd/bully relationship that their first dimension counter parts have. Candace and Jeremy, even though they are finally together Candace hasn't changed she still does pull-ups and combat training, she is still waiting for the day when the Doofinshmertz's show themselves, she even has Jeremy training with her which he doesn't really mind as long as it's not those day long training sessions. And finally Jeremy, there's not much to tell except that just like his counterpart that he likes playing guitar and he has a job but instead of a fast food restaurant he works at a gym and is a fitness instructor.

Everyone is enjoying the peace and harmony that they have but what they don't know is that some old enemies are planning to take their revenge.

Will their peace be taken away from them yet again? Will this be their last adventure? Let's find **out**.

 **Tell me what you think is it a good prologue. Reviews help with my confidence when it comes to my stories. I already have good reviews with my first fanfiction and they inspire me to continue. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2:Hot Air Balloon Rides

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Phineas and Ferb characters.**

' _Thinking_ '

"Talking"

" **Though radio"**

 **Imagine what their voices sound like as teenagers. Normally guys voices get deeper the older they get. And girls well I'll admit I'm not exactly sure. If you want you can go by what they sound like in the season 5 act your age episode.**

 **Chapter 2: Hot Air Balloon rides (Alternate Version)**

It was 11:00 at night in Danville and everyone was sleeping in their beds comfortably well almost everyone. Up in the night sky were four hot air balloons which contained sixteen year olds. The first hot air balloon was red, and in its basket were Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Phineas was wearing a dark orange t-shirt, on the back of the shirt spells seize the day, he has blue jeans, has black sneakers, his hair is still buzz cut and his height is 5'6 ½ feet.

Isabella has flourished into a beautiful young women, she now has longer hair which goes past her shoulders it is braided with a green bow tied in her hair close to her shoulders. She has gained curves around her body. She has gained a figure that would make every girl in the tri-state area jealous, she has gained some cleavage which is covered by the light green t-shirt she wears, blue jean shorts, black sneakers and her height is 5'5.

The second balloon was green and has Ferb Fletcher and Gretchen. Ferb stood at 5'6 1'2 just like his brother, he wore a dark green shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, black jeans jacket which contained his sunglasses, and his hair was the same style that he had it when he was in the resistance.

Gretchen's hair went to her shoulders, she also has curves and a bit of cleavage, she wears a light gray t-shirt black jeans, black sneakers, she still wears glasses, and she is 5'5 as well.

The third balloon was pink and it had Baljeet and Ginger in it. Strangely it was Baljeet and not Ginger who chose the pink balloon out of all the color choices. Baljeet is 5'6, wears a light blue t-shirt with khaki shorts, black sneakers, and he got his hair cut in the same style that his first dimensional counterpart had it.

Ginger hair goes down past her shoulders and stops at her mid back, she wears a light blue turtleneck shirt with a dark blue skirt, she has developed a good figure, has some cleavage, and has blue sneakers.( **All firestorm girls have some cleavage, good figures and are 5'5** )

And finally was the black hot air balloon which had Buford and to his dismay the rest of the firestorm girls. Buford is 5'7, wears a black shirt with a grey skull on it, black leather jacket, grey jean shorts, black sneakers and he no longer has a mow-hawk he just has a buzz cut like his counterpart.

Adyson's hair went passed her shoulders and was put into a high pony tail, she wears a light blue dress with light blue shoes.

Holly's hair is put in a bun, she wears a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

Milly's hair is still curly and it extends to her shoulders, she wears a purple t-shirt with blue jean and light blue shoes.

Katie hair goes past her shoulders, she has it is a low pony tail, wears a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

 **Red hot air balloon**

Phineas was behind Isabella with his arms wrapped around her. "Wow the moon is beautiful when it's full, don't you think," Isabella asked Phineas.

"Yes it is beautiful but not as beautiful as you," replied Phineas.

Isabella blushed at the complement that he gave. She normally never blushes except when Phineas will complement her in some way. Isabella leaned her back on his chest and smiled, "You're not so bad looking yourself ," she said softly. Phineas laughed at this while Isabella giggled another thing that she only does when she's around him.

 **Green hot air balloon**

Ferb and Gretchen were looking at the stars side by side. Ferb had his arm around Gretchen and she leaned on Ferb to get comfortable.

"Look at so many stars they're amazing," said Gretchen

"Yes, yes they are," said Ferb as he stared at the stars as well.

"To bad we can't see the stars during the day, man I would love to go to outer space just so I could watch the stars," said Gretchen

Ferb chuckled, "I'll talk to Phineas about it and see what we can do about those two dilemmas," he said.

Gretchen looked at him with a smile, "You'd really do that for me," she asked him. Ferb gave Gretchen a thumbs up confirming that he would. She jumped up and down then hugged him practically squeezing the life out of him. When Gretchen heard Ferb wheezing she immediately let go, "Sorry," she said. Ferb gave her a soft kiss on the lips to show that she was forgiven. She blushed then she leaned on his side again.

 **Pink hot air balloon**

Baljeet was pointing out constellations to Ginger, "You see those stars over there," asked Baljeet

"Yeah," said Ginger

"Well that's the big dipper, and the constellation next to it is the little dipper," said Baljeet

"That's pretty cool, what about the other constellations," said Ginger as she gazed at the stars.

"Well the other constellations are pretty hard to see for those who doesn't know astronomy," said Baljeet

"Oh well it's a good thing I have someone who happens to know a lot about astronomy," said Ginger flirtatiously

Baljeet looked confused, "Really who," he asked. Ginger looked at him, "Oh it's me," he realized. "Well ok," he said. He then started pointing out the harder constellations to her.

 **Black hot air balloon**

Katie, Holly, Milly, and Adyson were talking about what they were planning to do tomorrow. "I was thinking that we go to the mall and get some new cloths and some make-up," said Adyson

"I'd love to join you but I have to take my driver's test tomorrow maybe after," said Milly

"I'll go with you Adyson, after all it's not like I have anything better to do," said Katie

"Thanks Katie you're the best," said Adyson. "What about you Holly?"

"Sure I'll go, there's this jacket I've been wanting to get for the longest time," said Holly

Buford was looking down from the basket, he saw the street that would take you to . These girls were driving him crazy he couldn't be in the same basket with them any longer, he'd rather fight Normbots than to be with these girls any longer. "Maybe if I jump off the basket and land on the roof of , I might survive the fall" he said.

"Oh be quiet Buford you're not going to do anything," said Milly who walked up to him and side hugged him.

"Yeah besides we're not that bad company," said Adyson. The other girls agreed.

"Come on and sit down with us we are about to talk about what Adyson, Holly and Katie should get at the mall," said Milly as she dragged Buford to where the girls were.

"What no," said Buford as he tried to get out of Milly's grip but it was futile and so he ended up putting his own options on what they should get.

 **Flynn-Fletcher residence**

In her room, Candace was doing her nightly pull-up's. "198…199…200," said Candace. She then let go of the bar and landed on her feet. "Well that was a nice workout," she said as she got a towel and wiped the sweat off her face. Candace look older and her style has changed as well to better suit the peaceful times they've been in for the past five years, she now wears white pants, orange shirt, white shoes but she still has her sunglasses which she keeps in her pocket and her bow staff which thanks to her brothers is retractable. She has learned to give her love to others such as her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson. But other than that nothing else about her has changed she is still as hard as she can be and is waiting for the day when the Doofinshmertz's make their move.

Candace went to get a bottle of water which was on her make up table which she only used as a means of communication with Major Monogram to check how the search was going. She took a drinks of the water. "Well might as well see how Phineas and Ferb are," said Candace. She then touched her mirrors and using the satellite uplink she had to OWCA's satellite, up came the images of her brothers and their friends.

"Look at them, enjoying the peace and having fun, what they should be doing is training for Doofinshmertz, to keep themselves from becoming soft," said Candace. She sighs, "Well at least everyone's safe." She then leans on her chair and continues watching them.

 **Red hot air balloon**

"It's so peaceful at night," said Isabella

"Yeah it sure is," said Phineas

"Definitely a good way to kick off the first day of summer, heh,"asked Isabella

"Totally, this was an excellent is idea Buford had, we should really thank him for it," said Phineas

Isabella smiled and looked up at him in his eyes, "Yes, yes we should," she said. There was silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes until Isabella broke it. "Phineas."

"Yeah," said Phineas

"I love you," said Isabella

"I love you to Isabella," said Phineas. Isabella then turned around to face him. They both then leaned into a loving kiss that lasted a minutes, they then broke a part for some air. "We should probably call it a night, we're going to need some sleep if we are to have any energy for tomorrow."

Isabella yawned, "Ya I guess you're right but I'm too tired to walk home, you wouldn't mind if I spent the night would you," she asked with a smile.

Phineas smiled as well, "Not at all, you know that you're always welcome here weather it's day or night," he said

"Great," Isabella almost yelled.

Phineas then took out a radio from his pocket to tell the others. "Hey guy we're calling it a night, I'd advise you all do the same," said Phineas.

His response from Ferb was a thumbs up.

" **Alright I think we'll call it a night to** , **"** Baljeet said

" **Yes, yes finally I'm freeeeeee,"** they all heard Buford say before seeing him jump out of the basket and landed on the roof of then jumped off the roof and landed on the ground.

Everyone's sweat dropped, "Wow," everyone said

They all then turned their balloons around and headed for the Flynn-Fletcher back yard.

 **Flynn-Fletcher Residence**

Everyone landed their hot air balloons safely on the ground and got out of the baskets. "That was fun guys," Adyson said to Phineas and Ferb

"Ya great," said Holly

"Simply amazing," said Katie

"I had fun," said Milly

"Glad you all enjoyed it," said Phineas

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we have to go, good night," said Adyson. She then headed out followed by Katie and Holly.

Ginger looked at Baljeet, "Walk me home," she asked. Baljeet just spoke through his actions by taking her hand and lead her out of the back yard.

"I'm going home also, you coming Isabella," said Gretchen. Just like Isabella, Gretchen also lost her parents except the only difference was that they were killed by Doofinshmertz for their rebellion. When Isabella and Gretchen got older Gretchen moved in because they both felt lonely having a house all to themselves.

"Umm, actually I'm too tired to walk home so I'll be spending the night here," replied Isabella

"Well darn now I have to walk home by myself," said Gretchen in mock disappointment. Ferb took Gretchen's hand, and if you spoke Ferb you would know that he was telling her that he would walk her home. Gretchen smiled while Ferb lead her too her home.

Phineas looked at Isabella, "Well you ready for bed," he asked

"Are my pajamas from last time still here," asked Isabella

"Yeah, they're still here, I put them in one of my dowers so nothing would happen to them, you can use the bathroom when you need to change" said Phineas.

"Why, it's not like you'll be seeing anything that you haven't seen before," Isabella said with a seductive smile. Phineas blushed and the laughed as they entered the house and went up to his room. Phineas got his own room when he and Ferb turned thirteen.

 **Unknown Location**

The lab was full of machines such as ray guns, robots, ect. Right now you could hear who ever created those machines was still hard at work by the sounds of tools being used. The inventor could only be described as a shadow because he was working in the dark. "Once I'm done with this invention I will unleash it on the ones who foiled my plans and make them suffer," said the figure

The figure then got out a welder and started welding something, because of the light from the welder you could see the shadow of the thing was quite big and humanoid. The man started laughing but then went into a fit of coughs. "Well that spoiled the moment," he said

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3:To The Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or their characters.**

 **Chapter 3: To The Moon**

It was 6:30 in the morning and all teenagers were sleeping peacefully in the Flynn-Fletcher household especially one couple and that was Phineas and Isabella. They are both sleeping peacefully in Phineas's bed. Phineas had his arms around Isabella's waist, she always felt more comfortable when Phineas held her. However Isabella's sleep was interrupted, apparently that glass of water she drank before bed has now caught up to her. Isabella woke up, "Oh man, why now," she said. She then looks at the clock that was next to her bed side and it said 6:30. "And at this hour. Oh well, I might as well go unless I want to wet the bed and I don't think that would be very attractive." Isabella had on green baggy pajama pants and a green t-shirt that dropped half way to her knees.

Isabella then gently and carefully gets out of her boyfriend's embrace so she wouldn't wake him. She then gets out of bed and quietly makes her way to the door. When she gets to the door she opens it and exits the room.

The bathroom was at the end of the hallway, Isabella is now walking down the hallway she just passed both Ferb's and Candace's rooms. Isabella was only 15 feet from the bathroom when all of a sudden Candace drops down from the ceiling, Candace was dressed is her resistance uniform that she now uses as training cloths. "What the," was all that Isabella said before Candace flipped her on her back.

Candace walks up to Isabella and looks down on her, "You should have been more aware," said Candace

After a couple of seconds Isabella gets up and glares at the eldest Flynn, "Candace, what the hell," said Isabella, who is now angry.

Candace isn't intimidated in the slightest by Isabella's glare, "I was checking to see how your reflexes were, you need to be more aware of your surroundings, obviously you need more training," said Candace.

Isabella huffed, she was very agitated with Candace. Every time she spends the night Candace will always come out of nowhere and flip her just to keep her senses sharp. Isabella was really getting sick of this, obviously it wasn't working because Isabella wasn't allowing it to work. She doesn't want to always be on guard like she used to be in their darker times. She wanted to be a normal teenage girl whose only worries should be is getting good grades, what she's going to do with her life and what she's going to wear on her dates. She just keeps hoping that Candace will see that and quit with this nonsense.

Isabella didn't want to argue with Candace and just said the first thing that came to mind, "Whatever." Isabella then walks past Candace, "In retrospect I don't see why I didn't use the bathroom in Phineas's room," Isabella whispers to herself, then she enters the bathroom. A couple of minutes later Isabella exits the bathroom and sees that Candace is gone, Isabella could only guess two things either A. Candace left to go train or B. She's in her room doing those dam pull-ups. Isabella honestly didn't care as long as Candace was gone then she won't complain.

Isabella walked down the hallway up towards Phineas's room when she got there she opened the door and entered. She walked towards the bed and got in it when she felt his hands wrap around her waist again she smiled and knew that he was awake waiting for her.

"Good morning," whispered Phineas

"Good morning," whispered Isabella

"So where, were you," asked Phineas

"Bathroom," said Isabella

"Did you run into any complications," asked Phineas. He knew of what Candace does when Isabella spends the night and doesn't like it one bit. He always tries to say something but even though both he and Ferb have changed a lot Candace still doesn't take them seriously.

Isabella sighed, "Yeah I ran into the complication," she said

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do or say something but every time I do Candace dismisses it and leaves before we can even finish the conversation," said Phineas

Isabella turns around and faces him, "Phineas, you know I love you and your kind attitude but there are times when you need to be more assertive," she said

Phineas sighed, "I'm not sure if that is possible for me, I mean I don't think I have it in me to be assertive, in Candace's eyes I'm just her little brother that need protecting, I don't think she could ever take me seriously" he said

"Hey don't say that, you are stronger than you realize, you are no longer that eleven year old kid who was scared of being replaced by double gangers, you broke Candace out of prison, you have taken out Normbots and you helped save the agents of OWCA. You're Phineas Flynn, nothing is impossible for you. All you need to do is show or tell Candace that you're no longer helpless, you are her equal, we are her equals or at least get her to move in with Jeremy so she can stop flipping me, said Isabella as she smiled at the last part.

Phineas laughed, "I'm pretty sure that it's Jeremy's job to do that," he said

"Maybe so but Jeremy keeps wimping out, so if he won't convince her then who," said Isabella

"Maybe we can get all of our friends together and tell her the benefits of moving in with him," said Phineas.

Isabella giggled, "Maybe we can. But seriously you should tell her how you feel and beside it's not Candace's job to take care of you anymore, that job was passed on to someone else," said Isabella

Phineas looked at her in confusion, "Really, who," he asked

Isabella smiled at him and kissed him on the lips then said softly and lovingly, "Me, two years ago when we got together."

Phineas couldn't help but smile at her, "Well I hope you know that no matter what I'll always try my hardest to take care of you as well," he said

"I know you will, now what do you say we get some more sleep, we have twenty minutes until we have to get up," said Isabella as she closes her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," said Phineas as he two closed his and went to sleep.

30 Minutes later and Phineas and Isabella finally got up and headed down stairs for breakfast. They entered the kitchen to find Linda Flynn-Fletcher making eggs, bacon, and toast. Linda turns around to see Phineas and Isabella. "Oh good morning you two," said Linda

"Good morning Mom," said Phineas

"Good morning Linda," said Isabella

"So considering, Isabella is wearing pajama's, I guess that means she spent the night," said Linda.

"Yes, I did spend the night, I hope that's ok," said Isabella

"Oh don't worry dear, its fine, you're welcome here anytime, now why don't you go to the dining room, breakfast is almost ready," said Linda.

"Ok Mom, come on" said Phineas, he then took Isabella's hand and lead her to the dining room where they took their seats.

Five minutes later and Linda came out of the kitchen with bacon, eggs, and toast and set them on the table. She then took a seat herself.

Phineas and Isabella looked at the food hungrily, "Wow Linda this all looks great," said Isabella

"I'm sure it will taste great too," said Phineas

"Why, thank you, you two. Now enough talk dig in," said Linda as she then started eating. Phineas and Isabella didn't need to be told twice and started eating.

"So Mom, have you seen Ferb, I haven't seen him yet" said Phineas

"Yeah he normally wakes up before us," said Isabella

"Oh he called last night and said that he was staying over at you and Gretchen's place and that he'd be back after breakfast," said Linda

"Oh," Phineas and Isabella said

Isabella then turned to Phineas, "So Phineas, what are we going to do today," asked Isabella

Phineas stopped eating ad thought about it, "Hmmm, I don't really know yet, but I'm sure something will come to mind," said Phineas, he then paused then said, "Unless there is something, you want to do Isabella."

Isabella thought for a minute, "Oh, I know, why don't we go to the moon," she said

Phineas was about to say something but was cut off by a familiar voice, "Or you could go to OWCA for some needed training, you need it." Everyone turned their heads to where the voice came from only to see Candace and Jeremy at the kitchen door. Candace had her training cloths on and look was hard. Jeremy was behind her and smiled quite shyly and also in his training clothes which were his resistance clothes.

"Um, sorry for the intrusion," said Jeremy

"There's no need to be sorry, for just like Isabella, you're welcome here anytime as well," said Candace as she made her way to the dining room table followed by Jeremy. They both took a seat and started eating. "Anyway like I said you should go to OWCA and get some training in, you never know when the Doofinshmertz's will make their move."

Everyone looked at her differently, Linda looked nervous, Phineas looked unsure, Jeremy looked at her expectantly, and Isabella looked at her annoyingly. "You know everyone would rather prefer it if you didn't speak of them Candace, we're all trying to move on from those bad times, you'd figure that you would have moved on since you got together with Mr. Shyness over there," said Isabella as she motioned to Jeremy.

"I have moved on, but the Doofinshmertz's are out there plotting, I'm just being prepared," said Candace. Both Isabella and Candace glared at each other, neither backing down.

Phineas, who is wanting to defuse the tension between his girlfriend and sister decided to change the subject, 'Sorry Jeremy,' thought Phineas. "Say Jeremy isn't there something that you wanted to ask Candace.

Everyone looked at Phineas for a moment, not sure what he's getting at. Only Isabella and Jeremy knew what Phineas was trying to do. Isabella decided to grant Phineas's wishes and dropped the Doofinshmertz subject, she was too tired to argue anyway. Jeremy however was silently cursing Phineas as the attention was switched to him.

"Umm, well, uh, you see Candace I was wandering," said Jeremy nervously. 'Oh man, come on Johnson it's not hard to say. Just say Candace will you move in with me, that's all.'

"Yes Jeremy," said Candace as she looked at him curiously.

"Well you see I was wandering if… if… if we could", Jeremy hesitated

Phineas, Isabella, and Linda were looking at him in anticipation and were all thinking the same thing 'just ask her.'

"Increase our training regimen," Jeremy quickly said.

If this were an anime then everyone would have fallen down at Jeremy's cowardice but instead Phineas sighed, Linda looked at Jeremy sympathetically and Isabella hit her head on the table. Candace who didn't know the real question was, smirked and said, "That's the spirit Jeremy, we'll increase the number of miles in our run, we'll also increase the number of push-ups, pull-ups, everything, Doofinshmertz won't know what hit him," said Candace proudly.

Jeremy just smiled then mouthed sorry to the other three occupants. They just shrugged then Isabella turned to Phineas, "So Phineas, what do you say about going to the moon," she asked.

Phineas looked at her and smiled, "I say it's a good idea," he said to her. Isabella smiled then went back to eating her food.

10 minutes later everyone was done eating and Phineas and Isabella were outside sitting under the tree. Isabella was resting her head on Phineas's shoulder and Phineas arm was around her waist. Moments later the backyard gate opened and Ferb and Gretchen entered with Buford and Baljeet following behind. They all walked up to the pair. "Hey guys whatcha-," said Gretchen

"Gretchen unless you don't want to walk for the whole summer then finish that sentence," threatened Isabella.

Gretchen gulped, "S…s…sorry Isabella," Gretchen said nervously, she then hid behind Ferb a bit.

Ferb rolled his eyes at his and his brother's girlfriends. "So what are we doing today," he asked

"We decided to go to the moon," said Isabella. "We're just waiting for you guys."

Phineas noticed that they were missing one more person, "Hey Baljeet where's Ginger, she's normally with you," he said

"Oh, she's running late today, she should be here soon," said Baljeet.

Just as that was said the girl in question came running in the backyard and stopped in front of them, "Did… I… miss… any… thing," wheezed Ginger.

Baljeet walks up to Ginger and puts his arm around her shoulder, "No, you're just in time, we were just about to start building," he said to her

"Yeah come on guys, let's build a spaceship," said Phineas

"Yeah," everyone but Ferb said

 **With Candace**

Candace just entered her room followed by Jeremy. Candace immediately went to her make up table, sat down and touched the middle mirror, seconds later an older version of Major Monogram came onto view. "Candace it good to see you," said Major Monogram, he then saw Jeremy behind Candace, "And also you Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled and waved, "Major, I'm sure I don't need to say why I'm calling," said Candace.

"No need to say anything, I know why your calling and no we haven't found any traces of the Doofinshmertz's, but don't worry, Agent P and Agent Pinky are still on the case," said Major Monogram

"What about Peter the Panda, any clues on where he could be," asked Jeremy

Major Monogram sighed, "Sadly no we haven't found him either," he said

Candace slams her fist on the table startling both Jeremy and Major Monogram, "Dam it where are they," Candace said in frustration..

"Candace calm down, don't worry we'll find him," Jeremy said.

"We better because as long as Doofinshmertz is out there no one is safe," Candace said

 **Flynn-Fletcher** **Backyard**

The materials for the rocket had finally arrived, "Alright everyone let's get started," Phineas said. They all then got to work. Thirty minutes later and they were all done building. They all stepped back a couple of feet to admire their handy work. Each of them smiled at each other.

"Well guys what do you say we get in our space suits and take a ride," Phineas said. Everyone nodded and headed in the house to go change.

Thirty minutes later they were all dressed in their space suits and were in the ship getting ready for launch.

 **Spaceship**

"Alright everybody before we launch I think we should check everything once again. Isabella how's the fuel and battery," Phineas said.

"Both are full Phineas," Isabella responded

"Baljeet how are the engines, any problems," Phineas asked

"Engines are functioning perfectly," Baljeet said

"Alright, lets blast off in 10," Phineas said

"9," Isabella said

"8," Baljeet said

"7," Ginger said

"6," Gretchen said

Ferb opened his hand for five

"4," Buford said

"3… 2… 1… blast off," everyone yelled

 **Outside**

The rocket lifts off the ground and heads towards space

 **Moon**

A couple of minutes after Phineas, Ferb and the gang leave the Earth they land on the moon. The door of the spaceship opens and shows Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Gretchen, Baljeet, Ginger, and Buford in their space suits with the helmets on.

"Well here we are the moon," said Phineas

"Great, let's bounce," said Isabella

"Ladies first," said Phineas as he motioned for Isabella to go first.

Isabella smiled, "Oh no, let's go together," she said

Phineas smiled, then took his girlfriend's hand and jumped out of the ship with her. The next couple to jump out was Ferb and Gretchen, followed by Baljeet and Ginger and finally Buford.

The all started jumping and floating around, Phineas is jumping over craters, "Weeee,"

Isabella is jumping over hills, "Whoohoo,"

Gretchen is doing front flips, "Yeah,"

Ferb is jumping off of hills, Ferb gives a thumbs up

Ginger is doing aerials, "Awesome,"

Baljeet is doing back flips while laughing

Buford was just floating around aimlessly, saying nothing.

Isabella was jumping over a hill when she put too much strength in her jump and was starting to float away from the moon. She started screaming, "HELLP."

Isabella was scared she thought her friends weren't going to reach her in time when all of a sudden she heard a familiar voice, "Got ya," it said. Isabella felt a hand grab her and pulled her to them, she opened her eyes to find Phineas holding her as they descended back toward the moon. Phineas looked down at her and asked, "Are you all right Isabella."

All Isabella did was smile, nodded, and whispered, "See, I told you, that you would be able to take care of me." She then buried her head in his chest. When they landed they separated and everyone surrounded them asking if Isabella was alright. "Don't worry guys I'm alright, thanks to Phineas."

"Ah, it was nothing," said a now shy Phineas

"You saved my life Phineas, you're my hero," said Isabella. This comment made Phineas blush.

"Alright are we going to keep standing here and talk or are we going to bounce," said Buford

"Hang on everybody I just remembered something," said Phineas. Phineas reached in his space suit pockets searching for something. Everyone looked at him questioningly, Phineas then smiled indicating that he had found what he was looking for. He took his hand out of his pockets and showed them 7 small bracelets.

"What are those," asked Ginger

"They look like bracelets," answered Gretchen

"They're not just any bracelets, when activated these bracelets create an oxygen field around you so you can breathe in outer space without a space suit," said Phineas

"Really," asked Baljeet

"No way," said Ginger

"Yes way, it also continuously produce heat that way our bodies won't freeze in the cold temperature of space," said Phineas

"That is so cool Phineas," said Isabella

"Thanks, it was Ferb's idea," said Phineas

Gretchen patted Ferb on the back and smiled at him, "Nice one sweetie," she said. Ferb nodded in thanks.

"Do these gadgets work," asked a skeptical Buford

Isabella looked at Buford like he was crazy, "Is that a rhetorical question, of course they work Buford or Phineas wouldn't be showing us these," she said.

"Thank you Isabella, yes they work we tested them awhile back," said Phineas

"So how do they work," asked Ginger

"All you have to do is put on the bracelet press the activation button and you're surrounded by your own atmosphere, with no gravity of course," explained Phineas as he pointed to the button on the bracelet.

"Cool," everyone but Ferb said

"Ok, now let's all head to the rocket ship so we-," Phineas said before he was interrupted by Baljeet.

"Buford what are you doing," yelled Baljeet

Everyone turned to Baljeet only to see Buford out of his space suit. They all had shocked and horrified expressions on their faces.

Buford saw everyone's expressions, "What," he asked

"Buford," everyone yelled

"Put your space suit back on idiot," yelled Isabella

"Why," asked Buford

"Because there's no oxygen on the moon," said Gretchen who looked at Buford like he was crazy.

"I know but sheltered one and two's invention is activated so we have oxygen," said Buford who referred to Phineas and Ferb by their nicknames he gave them after he met them.

"Ok Buford first of all the range can only fit two people and your ten feet away from us, and second off I didn't activate it," Phineas yelled the last part

"Oh," said Buford, he then started chocking for air.

"Oh my god what do we do," yelled Ginger

"Don't panic, Baljeet," said Phineas, he then threw the bracelet to Baljeet who caught it, "Put it on Buford and press the red button," Phineas instructed him. Baljeet followed his instructions and a moment Buford breathed in the air that was around him.

Baljeet kneeled next to Buford and was patting his back, "Are you ok buddy," asked Baljeet

"Yeah…. I'm fine," said Buford

"Are you sure Buford, if you was we could-," said Phineas but he was interrupted by Buford

"I said I'm fine sheltered one," said Buford

"If you say so," said a reluctant Phineas

Phineas wasn't sure if it was a good idea to keep continuing considering his friend almost died if he were honest he would like to go to earth and check out Buford to see if there's any damage.

Isabella who saw the discomfort on her boyfriend's face put her hand on his shoulder he turned to her and she gave him a reassuring smile knowing that it will help him relax more. Phineas smiled back at her. Isabella knew Phineas can be protective of his friends, especially her even if he doesn't know it. He's almost as protective of her as Candice is to him and Ferb, almost. Isabella made a note to spend more time with him to help him enjoy himself.

Phineas sighed, "Alright, now let's all get to the ship so we can put these on," he said

The gang except Buford went to the ship, took their suits off, their regular cloths were under their suits and then put their bracelets on and activated them. They all then exited the ship and went their separate ways. Phineas and Isabella who is making sure her boyfriend enjoys himself decided to sit down and look at the vastness of space. Ferb and Gretchen were jumping over craters. Baljeet decided to pick up huge rocks to make himself feel strong while Ginger watched in amusement and Buford decided to go crush some rocks.

 **Earth**

Candace and Jeremy left the Flynn-Fletcher house hold to go for a walk, right now they were walking past a mini golf course. There was silence between the two since they started the walk, Jeremy knew that Candace was thinking about the Doofinshmertz's. He hates when her attention is on them and not him, he blames Major Monogram, the guy couldn't run the organization for a month without making a mess of things. Major Monogram had to beg Candace to take back leadership and she reluctantly accepted. That's when things started to change, Candace started to train more and more, she became even more over protective of her brothers, she started to try and keep everyone's instincts and reflexes sharp by jumping out of nowhere and flipping them. Everyone was getting aggravated by this especially Isabella who gets flipped the most. He can't help but feel bad for the young teen, out of everyone he knows, Isabella seems to be the one who wants to move on the most and have a normal life and he can understand, its common knowledge to anyone who knows the girl knows her backstory.

Jeremy sighed and looked at his girlfriend, the only good thing that changed about her is that she has finally given them a chance in being together. She has given him her love and he has given her his. He is crazy for her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, however he knows that until she moves on from Doofinshmertz, they cannot take that step yet which is why he'll settle with her moving in with him, the only problem is that he keeps chickening out when he's about to ask her.

'I need to ask her, it shouldn't be this hard the worst she can do is say no,' thought Jeremy. With that he looked at Candace and spoke, "Candace."

Candace turned to her boyfriend, "Yeah Jeremy," she asked

"I…I was wandering if I could ask you a question," said Jeremy

Candace raised her eye brow, "Sure, what is it," she said

"Well I was wandering if you would like to…" Jeremy trailed off now bad scenarios were popping in his head the worst was her rejecting him and break up with him for another guy.

"If I would like to what," asked Candace

Jeremy was brought out of his thoughts, "Oh, if you would like to…. get a slushy dog," he said the last part quickly.

"Heh," said Candace

" 's right there," said Jeremy who pointed to the fast food joint.

Candace turned and saw the same restaurant whose roof Buford landed on last night, she then turned to Jeremy, "Sure I guess I can go for a slushy dog," she said. They then started walking toward .

Jeremy sighed, 'I guess I'll try next time,' he thought

 **Moon**

Everyone was done with their activities so they decided to join Phineas and Isabella in watching the stars. They were all seated on the ground, the couples were next to each other. Phineas had is arm around Isabella's shoulder while she leaned her head on his shoulder. Ferb and Gretchen did the same thing as Phineas and Isabella and Baljeet and Ginger did the same.

Buford was sitting indian style looking at the stars as well, he was pretty depressed because he was the only one who didn't have someone to share this moment with like his friends. Buford has been feeling like the seventh wheel lately, he hasn't told anyone this but he wishes that he had a girlfriend just like the guys do. When Buford started to think of having a girlfriend his mind wandered to Milly. She was beautiful, smart, kind and can be tough when need be, she was everything he wanted in a girl. Buford never told anyone but he always had a crush on Milly ever since his resistance days. 'She really is something, man I wish I could ask her out,' thought Buford

Phineas and Isabella were gazing at the stars, Phineas turned to Isabella and smiled at her. He always wondered how he got a girl like her. Isabella was everything he could ask for in a girlfriend, intelligent, kind, thoughtful, and he thought she was cute when she acted sassy to people.

Isabella felt her boyfriend's stare and turned to him, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him, it's like and automatic feature, whether the days are good or bad all she needs to see is him and her smile will appear. Isabella loved Phineas more than anything in her life, if she lost him she doesn't know what she'd do. Both her parents abandoned he at a young age. Her father abandoned her and her mother when she was born and when she was five her mother abandoned her by leaving one night and never came back she later found out that her mother left the Tri-state area and went to Florida. It was Phineas who was able to melt the ice that surrounded her heart just by him looking at her. She didn't want to feel that pain again.

All of a sudden Phineas wipes her eyes with his thumb, this startled her a bit then she felt something wet on her face, they were tears, she was crying and didn't even know it.

"Are you ok," asked Phineas

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking," said Isabella

"Not many thing make you cry Izzy, do you want to talk about it," asked a worried Phineas

Isabella laughed a bit, Phineas will always be worried about her, whether she's ok physically or emotionally. "We've already talked about it multiple times over the years, we don't need to talk about it again for a while," said Isabella. Phineas finally realized what she was talking about, so he squeezed her shoulder to show here that he was there for her.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight, my place or your place," asked Phineas

"Well it is tempting to stay at your place again, but I don't want to be flipped for a while, so I'm gonna have to say my place, maybe you can sleep over," said Isabella

Phineas grinned, "I'd love to but I'm not sure my mom would allow it for tonight," said Phineas

"Augh and here I was hoping that we could have fun tonight, just me and you" Isabella said seductively

Phineas laughed, "Yeah bummer," he said

Isabella shrugged, "Oh well we'll just have to use the hours of day light wisely," she said. Phineas laughed and kissed her forehead. They then turned back to the stars,

Ferb and Gretchen were watching the stars, "Wow, amazing," said Gretchen

"Yes, it is," said Ferb

"I still can't believe we're in space," said Gretchen, she looked at Ferb, "Thanks Ferb." Ferb gave Gretchen a thumbs up.

Baljeet and Ginger were trying to point out the constellations, it was a lot harder on the moon than the Earth. It was mostly Ginger who was trying to point then out, Baljeet was watching in amusement.

"Oh there's the big dipper and little dipper," said Ginger as she pointed at the two constellations.

Baljeet smiled, "Very good Ginger and it only took you ten minutes when it only took me one," he said jokingly.

Ginger smirked at him, "Hey you've been here before so cut me some slack besides I just started to learn Astronomy ," said Ginger. Baljeet laughed, Ginger was the only one to call him anymore, well her and Candace, however Ginger uses it as a pet name. Baljeet turned to Ginger, who turned to him and surprised her by kissing her on the lips. When they broke Baljeet saw the biggest smile on her face, he couldn't help but laugh a bit, they then went back to pointing out constellations.

 **Flynn-Fletcher Residence**

Candace was in her room doing her pull ups, she looked at her clock and it said it was 20:00 or 8:00 PM in regular time, she forgot to set her clock to military time yesterday, so she set it this morning. Candace was wandering where her brothers and their friends were, she knew they were in space but they could be in danger, who knows their rocket could have ran out of fuel or the battery might have ran out, leaving them floating in the vastness of space, or they could have put too much strength in one of their jumps and floated away from the moon or they could have been on their way down and there was a malfunction and they crash landed hours ago or maybe it's happening now, there are too many possibilities. Just when she decided to see if she can check on them by changing the direction of the OWCA satellite from Earth to the moon she heard a noise come from the backyard.

Candace jumped down from her pull up bar and went to the window to see the rocket landing in the backyard. The door opened and out came Buford, , Ginger, Gretchen, Ferb, Isabella and lastly Phineas. Everyone seemed to be safe and she thanked God for that, she continued to watch them as they talked.

 **Flynn-Fletcher** **Backyard**

Everyone just exited the spaceship and getting ready to say goodbye.

"Well guys, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow, later," said Baljeet as he and Ginger exited the backyard.

"Bye Baljeet," said Phineas

"See ya Ginger," said Isabella.

"See you tomorrow," said Buford

"Hasta la vista," said Gretchen

Ferb waved good bye.

"Well I gotta get home, see you guys later," said Buford. There was a chorus of good byes as Buford left.

Phineas and Isabella were facing each other, "Well this was a fun day, well except for me almost floating into the vastness of space," said Isabella

"Yeah, that certainly was scary for everyone, but you're ok now and that's all that matters," said Phineas

Isabella smiled, "I'm ok thanks to you Phineas, thank you," said Isabella.

Phineas blushed which Isabella thought was cute, "It's no problem Izzy, really, I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he said

"I now you would, well I suppose it's time to go I'll see you tomorrow," said Isabella. Isabella then leaned up and kissed Phineas on the lips and he returned it. They then broke apart, "Bye, I love you," she said

"Love you too, bye," said Phineas, Isabella then exited the backyard and headed toward her and Gretchen's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Gretchen

Ferb nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Ferb then kissed her then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Gretchen, she then exited the backyard and toward her home.

"Well Ferb, I suppose it's time that we head in as well," said Phineas who got a nod of confirmation from Ferb. They both then headed inside to get ready for bed.

 **Candace room**

When Candace saw that no one was in the backyard she decided that she should probably get ready for bed as well, but she couldn't help think of what the Doofinshmertz's might be up to. She looked at the sky wandering what they're doing now.

 **OWCA 20:05**

Alarms were blaring and agents were running. Someone had stolen some equipment and had triggered the alarm and now they were being chased.

The figure made a right turn and ran into another hallway they then made a left turn and saw a door they entered the room and closed the door. The room ended up being the training room where the agents trained. The figure was breathing heavily, "Ok, calm down, there has to be a way out of here I just have to think," the figure said in a feminine voice. The figure looked around the room and then saw an air vent.

The figure walked up to the air vent got a couple of things and stacked them, she climbed on them and opened the air vent. When she was about to enter the door to the trained room opened and in came Agent T who is still alive and wasn't used as a thanksgiving dinner in this dimension. Agent T saw the intruder and called his friends on the radio, " _ **This is Agent T the intruder is in the training room get here quick.**_ " However to the intruder it just sounded like turkey noises. Agent T went on the attack but the intruder was too fast and climbed in the vent dodging the attack.

The other agents finally arrived, " _ **Agent T where is she**_ ," asked Agent D (D as in dog)

" _ **The intruder went in the vents**_ ," said Agent T who pointed to the air vents

" _ **Those vents lead to the main floor let's go**_ ," said Agent D

All of the agents then ran out of the room and toward the main floor.

 **Air Vents**

The intruder was crawling through the air vents and made a right, they crawled for another ten minutes and made a left, however they ended up falling after that turn. After one minute of falling they saw an exit, second later they crashed through it.

 **Main** **floor**

The intruder crashed through the exit of the vent and landed from the ceiling to the floor. They groaned in pain then got up. The intruder then heard a bark, they turned around and saw Agent D along with some other agents. The intruder started to run the opposite direction but after 5 minutes of running they started to feel fatigue get the better of them. She have been running for so long pushing her body to its limit just so she wouldn't get caught, not to mention what she had to do just to get this equipment. She made a left turn hoping to see the exit but instead there was a dead end with no means of escape, no air vents this time.

The intruder turned around to see the OWCA agents closing in on her, Agent D growling at her like he was about to attack. The intruder backed up against the wall, thinking that she was going to get captured maybe worse, she doesn't know how this agency works anymore. Right when the agents were going to attack the wall behind the intruder was destroyed. Everyone looked to see who destroyed the wall only to see a tall bulky figure in the smoke. The figure raised its right arm and swatted five agents to the wall. Its hand turned into a cannon and it started firing lasers at the agents some were able to dodge others weren't so lucky and got severely hurt. There were only four agents left, Agent T, Agent G, Agent D and surprisingly Agent S (S as in Snail).

The Agents knew that this could be one fight that they cannot win but they be dammed if they didn't try, besides they could not let the intruder get away with the equipment. They all looked at each other, the first one to move was Agent G, however the goose was grabbed and thrown to the wall knocking it unconscious upon impact.

Agent T was the next to attack, it tried to attack its enemy's leg but ended up getting kicked by its metal foot and also knocked unconscious.

Agent S was on its way to attack, the enemy brought its left arm up and their hand seemed to have also turned into a cannon. The enemy pointed it at Agent S point blank and out came….. Salt. The enemy trapped Agent S in a salt circle.

(Que OWCA fighting music)

Agent D was the only one left, all of his comrades was either incapacitated or unconscious. The enemy swiped its right arm at Agent D but the canine agent jumped and landed on it. He then ran up the arm toward the face of his enemy and kicked it, staggering his enemy back a couple of steps. Agent D back flipped and landed on the ground. The enemy tried to blast Agent D but he was too fast and dodged every blast. Agent D took off his hat and reached in to pull out a mirror, the enemy blasted Agent D again but the agent put the mirror in front of him and the blast was deflected back hitting the enemy making it fall down on the ground. It got up and Agent D could see that the laser put a hole in its metal exterior, he could see circuitry. The agent was going to attack again but was hit in the back of the head by the intruder knocking him out immediately.

The intruder gave her so called savior a disappointed look and shook her head, "It appears you still need some work to be done on you," said the intruder. The savior just looked at her blankly. The intruder sighed, "Whatever lets go, I don't want to be here when more agents show up especially Perry the Platypus." With that said the intruder climbed on her savior and the savior exited the building and they flew off into the sky.

 **Unknown** **location**

In the dark lab the figure was working on what looked like an arm cannon. The figure heard two sets of footsteps coming in his direction. The first set was light showing that one of the people was a female and the second set was heavy and metallic. The figure smiled, he knew exactly who was coming, the footsteps finally stopped five feet behind him. "We got the equipment you need," said the female.

The figure turned around to see the intruder and what was supposed to be his greatest creation, however he got a shock of his life when he saw how damaged it was. "What happened to my creation," yelled the figure.

"Your creation was getting schooled by a mutt in a fedora, I had to save him by hitting the dog in the back of the head when he was distracted… and he was supposed to save me," said the intruder

"It appears he still need some work," said another female voice. The figure and intruder both turned toward to the lab entrance to see another figure come in and walked towards them.

The figure sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right, but that is why we need this equipment, so we can make this guy stronger and much more dangerous," said the figure who patted his invention on its leg. "Now let's get back to work," said the figure, and with that they all got to work.

 **END CHAPTER**


End file.
